talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
House Tarron
House Tarron of Akiridion-5 is the rightful ruling Great House of the planet. Briefly, the House was no longer leading Akiridion-5, due to General Morando's coup to take over the planet. Currently, after Morando's defeat and the king's and queen's sacrifice, Aja Tarron became the new regent of House Tarron. History For hundreds of keltons (years), Akiridion-5 stood divided between two houses. The House Akram of Coranda's ancestors and House Ventis of Fialkov's ancestors. Fialkov and Coranda later marry and join these houses into House Tarron (but still had wait for any heirs to truly make it ready and good). They also created the Taylon Phalanx, an army whose duties are to protect the royal family and their people, led by a few of their closest friends: Varvatos Vex (commander), Val Morando (general), and Zadra (lieutenant). At one point, the Voltarians of the planet Voltar begged House Tarron to intervene their global civil war. However, for unknown reasons, they refused and left Voltar to burn. Also at some point, the Zeron Brotherhood (under the orders of an unknown benefactor) were sent to steal Gaylen's Core, which Fialkov and Coranda vowed to protect and hide from anyone who would use it in the wrong hands. With Zadra and Varvatos dealing with the brotherhood, the king and queen venture into space on the Mothership and travel to Earth to hide Gaylen's Core, landing around Arcadia Oaks hundreds of years before the city existed. They meet with Vendel, the elder of Heartstone Trollmarket, and Kanjigar the Courageous, the Trollhunter before Jim, claiming that the king and queen have arrived just as the ancient prophecies foretold. They entrust Kanjigar to look after Gaylen's Core as it is his solemn duty to protect the universe as well. After the exchange, Fialkov and Coranda wipe Mother's memories to protect the core's location, but in case of an emergency, they preprogrammed her to land specifically on Earth in case their future heirs ever need to protect Gaylen's Core. Later, Morando, who grew more power-hungry and rather vindictive towards House Tarron due to their pacifist natures, betrayed his people by plotting to overthrow the royals and take over the planet as his own so he can grab power to other planets as well. He failed and was sentenced to exile for treason. Morando then staged the Zerons to orchestrate a tragic bombing on Satellite 9, which was where Varvatos's family was. In the aftermath, Varvatos begged Fialkov to give him permission to send his Phalanx soldiers to pursue the Zerons across the galaxy and avenge his family. However, he refused and instead thought it would be best if they fortified Akiridion-5's planetary defenses, much to Vex's dismay. This was to leave Varvatos vulnerable and open to Morando's persuasion so he can lead a future coup and finally overthrow the royals so he can take Akiridion-5 as his own. The king and queen eventually gave birth to their first heir to the throne, a daughter they named Aja, and later a second heir, a son they named Krel. Throughout their childhood, Fialkov and Coranda taught their children their importance of being a royal, as well as Akiridion legends and stories (which they almost always sleep through, much to Fialkov's frustration). In Aja and Krel's teenage years, they celebrate the joining of the two great houses into House Tarron on the day of their children's in-waiting coronation (which Aja was absent from) to declare the heir to the throne be ready and good. However, thanks to Varvatos lowering the planet's shields, General Morando leads a coup to take over Akiridion-5. The attack results in the destruction of the king and queen's bodies, while the royal children escape, along with Varvatos, in the Mothership to the planet Earth. Despite Morando have taking over the throne, the hearts of the people still belong to House Tarron and will never accept Morando as their "king", merely viewing him as a power-hungry, tyrannical dictator who wants nothing more than power. So, he send his bounty hunters after them in order to destroy House Tarron while he deals with the growing Resistance. As the Mothership becomes damaged and is draining power due to losing a Daxial Array, the Tarrons are forced to take refuge on Earth for a while until their parents awaken from stasis, all while scavenging components to build a replacement for the Daxial Array. They try to adapt to life disguised as humans while fighting off Morando's bounty hunters. After finding allies among humans, new enemies as well, the children deal with and forgive the previous betrayal of their comrade Varvatos and join with Zadra. After a battle with an Omen, the mothership has been damaged beyond repair and is therefore permanently incapable of flying. The Tarrons then decide to find a way to return Akiridion-5 by connecting their planet with Earth through a quantum wormhole. After discovering that Gaylen's Core was on Earth, Morando decides to invade it to get the core and personally destroy House Tarron. Although the siblings and their Earth allies manage to delay him, Morando finally manages to infiltrate Earth using an asteroid as a diversion. Allied with Colonel Kubritz, Morando ambushes the house of the Tarrons and manages to see into the memories of the king and queen in regeneration the location of Gaylen's Core. Although the Tarrons try to get it first, Morando manages to steal Gaylen's Core from Trollmarket and after hours of assimilation, he becomes one with its god-like powers. The Tarrons try to stop it with a cannon like the one used by Seklos, but the sacrifice of two royal cores was necessary to activate it. Despite resorting to the reinforcements of Akiridion-5's Resistance, Morando still proves to be too powerful. Thus, the newly regenerated king and queen sacrifice their cores to activate the second Seklos' Cannon and destroy Morando, along with Gaylen's Core, once and for all. In the end, Krel decides to stay on Earth for a while longer while Aja returns to Akiridion-5 as the new regent. Members * Fialkov Tarron (former king) † * Coranda Tarron (former queen) † * Aja Tarron (queen) * Krel Tarron (king-in-waiting) * Luug (honorary pet) Allies * Varvatos Vex * Zadra * Izita * Loth Saborian * Mothership † * Stuart * Momblank * Dadblank * Eli Pepperjack * Steve Palchuk * Team Trollhunters ** Jim Lake Jr. ** Toby Domzalski ** Blinky Galadrigal ** AAARRRGGHH!!! ** Claire Nuñez ** Gnome Chompsky ** NotEnrique * Vendel † * Past Trollhunters ** Kanjigar the Courageous † * Foo-Foos * Sergeant Costas * Other Akiridions Enemies * General Morando † * Zeron Brotherhood ** Zeron Alpha † ** Zeron Omega † ** Zeron Beta † * Colonel Kubritz † * Tronos Madu (formerly) † * Foo-Foos (formerly) * Magmatron † * Gwendolyn * Goblins * Gumm-Gumms * Porgon Trivia Gallery TIP1-snapshot (5).jpg TIP1-snapshot (30).jpg TIP1-snapshot (40).jpg TIP1-snapshot (44).jpg TIP1-snapshot (47).jpg TIP1-snapshot (65).jpg TIP1-snapshot (67).jpg TIP1-snapshot (104).jpg TIP1-snapshot (118).jpg TIP1-snapshot (119).jpg TIP1-snapshot (122).jpg TIP1-snapshot (127).jpg TIP1-snapshot (144).jpg BO Snapshot 2.jpg BO Snapshot 3.jpg BO Snapshot 8.jpg BO Snapshot 9.jpg BO Snapshot 10.jpg BO Snapshot 11.jpg Category:3 Below Category:Royal Houses Category:Groups Category:Heroes